


Lapidot Fuck-lets

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aural penetration, Ball Sucking, Big Balls, Brain Fucking, But I'll add the archive warning to be sure, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Foursome, Futa on Female, Futanari, Gangbang, Gem Sex, Gore without blood, Group Sex, Idk if this is violence, Lapis has a big dick, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Massage, Milking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peridot has a big dick, Soul Sex, TRIPLE DICKS, Triple penis, Weird gem college au thing, ball worship, big dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Short works based on one-off ideas I like at that moment. I'll be using these to try and get back into writing.I do not promise these will not be getting depraved. When I do know if they will be, I will change the archive warnings.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 65





	1. Peridot Gets Milked For All She's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> This one contains milking and fluff.

Peridot groans, low and soft as her form aches in pain. She rubs her hand against the offending chest pads, pouting as the motion only mitigates the feeling for a moment.

She's startled by a soft hand, pressing softly into her shoulder. She turns to look at the offender, to see Lapis staring down at her, a gentle expression on her face.

"Are you all right, Peridot?" Peridot always did like how Lapis said her name. Just the way it flowed from her tongue so naturally made Peridot shiver in delight.

"Yeah," Peridot nods. The pain continues making Peridot wince as it flares once more, Lapis' words no longer distracting her. "I'm just in a bit of pain." That was a bit of an understatement. True, the pain wasn't unbearable, but it persisted throughout the day, never lessening in its assault to her form. It distracted her, making it hard to focus and difficult to relax.

Lapis holds Peridot's gaze, concern written all over her expression.

"Maybe I can help?" She offers.

"Uhh…." Peridot was a bit hesitant about that. It was rather embarrassing where the problem had been occuring, and it would require Lapis seeing her bare form. "I guess it couldn't really hurt? It might be a bit embarrassing for both of us though." Peridot says, looking away from Lapis, heavy blush on her face.

Lapis just tilts her head curiously.

"I'm, uh… gonna have to be naked for this…" Peridot says, voice tiny.

Understanding dawns on Lapis, a comforting smile overtaking her face.

"Oh, that's fine!" Lapis assures, her words hopefully assuaging Peridot's fear. "It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before. And if you get uncomfortable we can just stop."

Peridot sighs outwardly, but remains skeptical. She's sure Lapis had seen something  _ similar  _ but was sure she hadn't seen  _ hers. _ That just made it all the more personal too. Peridot had never been nude in the presence of another gem before.

"Okay," Peridot says after a bit, still hesitating."But be forewarned, I'm not exactly like other gems of my cast, or even others." It was true, Peridot was born differently.

Peridot closes her eyes. In a couple seconds, a faint glow encases her as her suit is phased away. Lapis gasps at the sight.

Peridot really wasn't joking. As soon as the glow fades and Peridot opens her eyes, Lapis takes in quickly the state of Peridot's breasts.

The two sacks were huge. Like, much bigger than what was normal. The two sacks looked like they weighed about as much as the rest of Peridot's body combined and the size of which covers her torso entirely, resting the bottom against her legs with the sagging.

"Uh… wow…." Lapis admires, the want to touch them building. She was still cognizant about respecting Peridot's boundaries, so she refrained. "Have they always been like this?" Lapis can't remove her eyes from them.

"Yes," Peridot confirms, patting her large breasts. "They were always this big."

Lapis hums, not yet satisfied by the answer given.

"Well, what happened?" She asks, a bit exasperated, after Peridot fails to note her curiosity.

"Oh, it was to do with my hole placement on Homeworld." Peridot replies, fingers digging into her soft, doughy flesh to massage her breasts. "I came from a hole that had more than the average amount of nutrients. A lot more than the average amount of nutrients." Peridot pokes at herself. "I ended up getting the amount of nutrients three Peridot's would normally get."

Peridot squirms, her chest pads still aching. Lapis approaches gingerly.

"I would've never have guessed how big you were," Peridot shudders as a gentle finger ghosts around her bare breast.

"Well, I made my suit to repress my form," Peridot moans softly as Lapis' second hand touches her breast as well, fingers sinking into the soft flesh as she messages it tenderly. "I didn't want anyone to know that I was, uhh, like this…" Peridot says.

"Here," Lapis says, motioning to where Peridot was sitting on the couch. "Let me sit."

Peridot stands, stepping aside for Lapis to take her spot. After she does so, Lapis pats her lap, wanting Peridot to take a seat within it.

Peridot takes a seat. Lapis' hands wrap around her breasts once more, massaging the soft, doughy flesh.

Lapis hums as she feels them deeper.

"Hey, Peri?" Lapis calls. Peridot is humming herself, but obviously in delight at her breasts being massaged.

"Yeah?" She says, a bit distracted.

"I know you said they've always been this size, but have they always been this heavy?" Lapis jiggles her boobs, trying to accentuate her point.

Peridot has to think about that. She hadn't really noticed, but it did seem like they were heavier than before. Her body may have gained the excess weight slowly, as to not alert her.

"Now that you mention it…" Peridot starts, a sideways frown on her face, "They do feel a lot more weighty." 

She moans as Lapis' fingers dig into a specifically tender area: her areola. Peridot lets out a sharp squeal as Lapis' fingers twist around them.

Lapis tenderly pulls at the flesh surrounding Peridot's nipples, feeling the weight begin moving within Peridot. She hopes she's right about this.

Peridot's moans become louder as Lapis continues pulling. She feels something eeking out from them, begging to be released. Peridot tries to hold it back, but after a few more tactful pulls from Lapis, she allows it to release.

Milk begins shooting from Peridot's nipple, much to its owner's relief. She sighs in delight as she feels some tension in her breasts start to dissipate.

Peridot finally glances down to see what's actually happening. Her mouth goes agape as she sees what was happening.

"This isn't possible!" Peridot cries, in between light moans as Lapis continues her work. "I shouldn't be lactating!"

Lapis hums, content to let Peridot ramble.

"That would require me to be under the effects of a sire's pheromones and me wanting to breed with them!" Peridot squirms a bit in Lapis' lap. She didn't want to breed with any of the sires she knew. Not Bismuth, not Amethyst, not Jasper. None of these she even saw as potential mates.

Peridot feels Lapis squirm a bit underneath her, before her pants start glowing, phasing off to reveal a very large dick, the likes of which rises from under Peridot, between her breasts, only to have the head come to her mouth, seemingly staring at her with a "well?"

"Oh," Peridot says, biting her lower lip. Peridot hadn't even known Lapis was a sire. Lapis was beautiful, graceful, and nicely endowed, a bit on the lower side for Lapises to be fair.

But her body must've figured it out before she did.

"I… I hadn't even known…" Peridot trails off, worried what Lapis would say. She got a curt giggle.

"You wouldn't imagine the amount of times I got that," Lapis chuckles returning to her work. "You're not the only one whose clothes mask their form," She phases her pants back on, she wasn't the main event here.

Peridot leans into Lapis now. Her back presses against Lapis' front as she focuses on her breathing, trying to control her moans. Lapis' fingers felt really good all of a sudden, the tugging feeling like one of the most pleasurable things in the world.

Peridot opens her eyes once more, finally noticing that Lapis was storing all the milk Peridot produced with her powers. Lapis nuzzles into the nape of Peridot's neck, who blushes from the contact.

Peridot's moans and gasps lessen as Lapis continues, and she finds herself becoming drowsy as the massage goes on. The rhythmic massaging finally manages to get her to relax and the last thing she hears before she drifts off is a quiet giggle.

Peridot is awoken an undetermined amount of time later by something warm, soft, and a bit wet pressing against her temple. She groggily opens her eyes, feeling something warm holding her in place. 

Lapis' hands idly traced shapes over Peridot's bare stomach. She had moved them to the bed a while after Peridot had finally fallen asleep, only when she was sure Peridot wouldn't be agitated by her breasts again.

Peridot snuggles into Lapis' warmth, glad that Lapis couldn't see the blush very clear on her face as they snuggled domestically, Lapis gently holding her, gently touching her with great care, making sure to never pass a boundary.

Nothing needed to be said between the two. Speaking would be less serene than just letting the moment pass. Besides, they could have a conversation whenever they were ready. For now, they were content to bask in the tenderness.

Peridot hadn't even noticed how much better her breasts felt. Gone were the aches and sores, and had left only a gentle, calming sensation in their place.

_ Yeah, _ Peridot thought, sighing in contentment  _ I wouldn't ruin this moment for the world. _


	2. Lapis Sucks Her Favorite Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis discovers Peridot is a well endowed sire and will stop at nothing to seduce her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weird college AU but they're still gems thing returns.

Lapis sits on her dorm's bed, phone between her head and shoulder as she paints her toenails carefully.

Lapis switches the phone to her other shoulder, grumpily recounting what had been happening since she last saw her friend on the other line.

"Yeah, she came in, looked at me curiously and then grabbed the book she forgot before taking off for class," Lapis drags another layer of polish across her toenail, it's deep crimson color, the color of lust.

"Ooh, that's cold," the quiet response from Blue Pearl as she lets Lapis ramble on about her endeavors.

Lapis looks down at her clothes. Lace lingerie tantalizingly hiding all the good bits of her form, while also leaving nothing to the imagination. It was uncomfortable as all get out, but she had hoped it would be forward enough to get her roommate to finally bite.

In truth, Lapis had been trying for weeks to seduce her roommate, ever since she had been able to catch the gem with morning wood, a circumstance that happened because Lapis just so happened to wake up before Peridot one night.

The thing was  **huge** . Lapis shudders to think what it would feel like going in and out of her.

That's why she had been wearing increasingly more revealing outfits, dropping hints that she was available, spending time with Peridot, and trying to show off her own buxom body.

Lapis grunts in annoyance.

"Maybe we should get something to eat," she finally grumbles. "At least that'll help take my mind off her."

Blue Pearl quietly makes a noise of agreement before asking, "Where would you like to go?"

Before Lapis can answer, the door flies open, revealing Peridot. The girl herself looks terrible, her visor broken in two, and the remaining half on her face was shattered. Her clothes were torn in areas and wet in others. She shakes her head causing a few twigs to fly out of her hair.

She grumbles, paying Lapis no mind as she undresses down to naked, Lapis finally able to see Peridot's cock in all its glory.

Even flaccid, the thing hung down just below her knees. It was as thick as Lapis' lower leg and the veins were very prominent. 

As Peridot turns to bend down for another pair of underwear, Lapis is finally able to see her balls. Like her cock, they were impressive. Each about the size of a cantaloupe and definitely filled to the brim. Lapis licks her lips.

"Actually, Bloop, I think I'm gonna try to eat in tonight," Lapis says, her resolve building. "I'll talk to you later.

Hanging up the phone, Lapis quickly discards it onto her pillow. She stands, approaching Peridot on her tiptoes.

"Hey, Peri," Lapis says, spinning Peridot around to face her. "Got a second?" Lapis bends down a bit to show some cleavage.

Peridot sighs, not even sparing Lapis a glance.

"What is it, Lapis?" Peridot asks, turning back around to grab the boxers she had been going for as well as a pair of pyjama pants, along with a comfortable shirt.

Lapis pouts at Peridot ignoring her, but decides to push forward anyway.

"I can see you're having a bad day--"

"That's an understatement," Peridot mutters.

"But I can help make your day better," Lapis says, hope peeking its head into her voice as she poses the idea.

"How could you possibly hope to make this day any better?" Peridot turns to finally look at Lapis, anger flaring a bit. "How do you think you could possibly hope to contend with the breaking of my glasses, the destruction of my favorite shirt, and the loss of my bicycle?" Peridot berates.

That kind of threw Lapis off. But fuck it, she came this far.

"How about getting laid?" Lapis asks, her voice rising well over an octave.

Peridot acts as though she just got slapped. Her jaw goes slack, and she takes a step back from Lapis. Suddenly, she looks down at Lapis' clothing, or lack thereof, and goes a deep shade of turquoise. Her jaw closes, then opens, over and over again.

"Oh." Peridot says finally. The message was short but spoke volumes to Peridot's obliviousness. "Is that what's been going on with you?" Peridot begins to fidget.

Lapis snorts.

"Yeah, that's what's "been going on with me"." She confirms, panting from the loss of breath.

"I thought you had just found someone to mate with…" Peridot scratches the back of her head. "That's why I've been spending less time in the room," Peridot admits.

"Well, you were right on one account," Lapis confirms, "But the person I did find was a bit tpp oblivious."

Peridot practically steams in the silence, turquoise blush boiling over to her ears.

"Uh, yes, by the way," Peridot says after a long pause.

"Yes?" Lapis asks.

"To your offer," Peridot explains. "That would definitely cheer me up."

Lapis perks up as the realization dawns on her.

"Great!" Lapis calls taking Peridot by the hand and placing her on her bed. "Just leave it to me!"

Lapis gets down on her knees in front of Peridot. To say she was excited was an understatement. She had wanted to do this for weeks.

Peridot's cock was already starting to stiffen at this point. Lapis gives the tip a kiss. She flicks her tongue back and forth over the head, as it raises to be longer than her arm.

Lapis trails kisses down the length, leaving red lipstick marks all over Peridot's cock.

When she gets down to the base, Lapis trails down even further. She buries her nose into Peridot's balls, inhaling the entrancing smell of Peridot's sirehood. Lapis sighs as the smell makes her head spin. She can feel her need building below.

Lapis begins kissing Peridot's massive balls. She takes one in hand, licking all around it, moaning into the inflated orbs.

Lapis' hand reaches up, jerking Peridot off as she focuses on Peridot's balls.

Lapis contemplates their impressive size, biting her lip as steels her resolve once more.

Wrapping her lips around the bottom of Peridot's balls, Lapis begins sucking.

Peridot moans as she feels part of her ball being sucked by Lapis while her cock is jerked off. She looks down at Lapis. She relishes watching the well endowed gem work, as her breasts jiggle a bit with every motion, so tantalizingly close. She hoped after this Lapis would let Peridot explore her body.

Lapis struggles as she sucks on one of Peridot's balls. It was stuck about a third of the way in. Lapis sucks hard trying to fit the rest in her mouth. She just needed to get to half, then it would become easy.

Lapis' free hand presses into Peridot's ball, trying to force it deeper. Lapis continues to suck, making it easier as well. The orb inches forward, deeper into Lapis' already full mouth. As the ball crests the middle, the rest becomes easy. Lapis' jaw distends a bit and her cheeks puff. She moans muffledly into the sack.

Peridot is now focused on Lapis, the likes of which was running her tongue fervorously over her now submerged ball as she sucks. It was so erotic, the look on Lapis' face as she makes eye contact with Peridot, before she does something Peridot wasn't expecting.

Grabbing on to Peridot's free ball, she begins pushing it into her mouth as well.

Lapis' lips wrap around the second ball. She pushes the first as far to the side as she could to make room for the second. She isn't left with much room, but Lapis was determined.

Pressing it in with her hand becomes forcing it in. Lapis' mouth extends wide, causing the sides to sting. The pain in her jaw increases as the second ball makes room forcefully within her mouth.

Then, just as the first, it becomes a breeze after Lapis gets past the halfway point. It wasn't as simple as the first, as she still had to push, but it became much easier to do so.

Lapis' cheeks puff out comically like a squirrel's as Peridot's balls settle in her mouth. Her tongue licks and slides across the areas she can reach while Lapis herself sucks them both hard. She moans as she feels Peridot's balls begin pulsating within her mouth, throbbing in need as she sucked and jerked Peridot.

Peridot moans as she gazes down. Tears run down Lapis' cheeks, but the determined look on Lapis' face was enough to give Peridot chills. That or her impending orgasm.

Feeling her orgasm encroaching, Peridot stands, forcing Lapis' head back. She holds Lapis' head still, withdrawing her balls with a loud  _ plop _ , before she jams her entire cock down Lapis' throat.

Lapis feels Peridot's cock breach her stomach then push roughly against the other side, a testimony to how big she had been. She notices how much Peridot's cock is twitching and pulsing, much like her balls. In a moment, Lapis understands why.

Without any warning, it was like Peridot had turned on a faucet. Her first shot was gigantic, filling Lapis' stomach entirely with just that. Peridot still holds Lapis' head though, making it impossible for Lapis to pull away.

The second shot was less than the first, but it still made Lapis' belly comically bloat, expanding her stomach out past her normal flat look.

Lapis is held still for a minute, as Peridot continues shooting her load into her. Lapis is in bliss as she's filled by Peridot. It was just like she thought, Peridot's balls were just  **full** of cum, waiting for a gem for it to be shot into. Sure, at the moment she could probably only take one, but she'd train and get better.

Peridot sighs as her orgasm finally comes to a close. She dislodges her cock from Lapis' greedy throat, the likes of which tried to keep her firmly in place, before admiring her work.

Lapis stomach was now expanded out to rival her breasts. She looked like a balloon person you'd see in cartoons. She amuses the thought for a bit before pulling Lapis to her feet, who then collapses on her bed, panting. Peridot saw her chance.

Hopping up beside Lapis, Peridot begins fidgeting with Lapis' bra, pulling the hem, letting it snap back into place, her hands wandering over not so innocent areas.

"Can I have some of my own fun now?" Peridot asks, pressing a kiss into the top of one of Lapis' boobs.

A slight  _ click _ followed by Lapis' bra being tossed to the floor was all the answer she got.

The two were going to have a long, long night 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Peridot getting gangbanged by the three Lazulis in a pool locker room.


	3. Peridot Gets Treated Like A Bicycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite Peridot gets railed by three hung Lapises.

Peridot turns on the water of the public shower. She had just finished swimming practice. She was expected to do well, so she along with a few others had stayed over for a bit of special training. Thankfully, there weren't many people she'd have to deal with since most already left.

The door opens revealing two of the three people who were still there. Freckles and Curls step into the locker room, chatting between each other idly. They both strip down (not that Peridot was watching) revealing their massive meat rods before taking the showers on either side of Peridot.

Peridot was embarrassed. She never stripped down to shower, even when she was alone in the locker room. The two Lazulis pay her no mind, going about their business washing their hair and bodies.

Peridot blushes a deep turquoise, resolving to focus on washing her own body.

Freckles taps Peridot on the shoulder gently, causing Peridot to jump. Freckles giggles.

"Sorry," she apologizes, Freckles was the least harmful of the Lazuli bunch. She was usually very nice and happy, a far cry from their other members. "I just wanted to ask you something," she explains, twiddling her fingers.

"You're okay," Peridot assures, trying to calm down. "I was just a bit startled. What's up?"

"Well…" Freckles starts, looking at Curls. "We heard there was a Peridot in our school endowed like a diamond. We were wondering if that was you?"

Peridot gulps, putting her hands up.

"No, no," Peridot assures, waving her hands back and forth. "It most certainly isn't me. Don't you think you guys would've noticed if it was? I mean, I wear my skin tight onesie every day."

"Really?" A new voice calls out, making Peridot jump, especially as she feels her hands on her shoulders. "I think that's what makes it most suspicious."

Lapis Lazuli, the last of the trio appears behind her. Peridot hadn't even heard her slip in or even approach. She's naked as well, setting aside her toiletries a moment, she approaches Peridot once more from behind.

"Now, if no one's ever seen it, I wonder how the rumor started…" Lapis poses, fake pondering.

In truth, Lapis was the one to originate the rumor. She hadn't seen Peridot naked, per se, but Lapis had been quietly observing Peridot for a while.

Peridot had more weight to her than it looked, it was easy to tell if you caught her from a fall, or had her shoved into you. It wasn't just a tiny bit, either: she weighed almost double what Lapis would've thought. 

Lapis also had the advantage of seeing Peridot in the pool, which could make for an interesting show if you were set on trying to learn more about one person. Like the time Peridot had done into the pool and lost the straps of her swimsuit. Lapis may have been the only one to catch this though as she had dove at the same time.

Lapis is finally ready for some answers.

Peridot shrinks, surrounded by the three. Her eyes dart back and forth, as she looks for an opening to escape, but Freckles and Curls lean into her sides as well, trapping Peridot between the three.

"It's been nice, girls," Peridot says voice wavering as she tries to take a step forward, "but I really should be getting back to my dorm. I've got a lot of studying to do," Peridot lets out a nervous chuckle as she tries to escape the group, only to be held in place by the three. 

Peridot gulps, trying to free herself from this situation, only to have every exit blocked.

Lapis tugs on the straps of her suit.

"C'mon, Peridot," Lapis says, rolling her eyes, "You're making this harder than it needs to be. Just show us and we'll leave you alone."

Peridot didn't trust that, but she wasn't really left with a choice.

"Fine." she says, turning to face the three. Her blush now consumes her entire face as she hooks her thumbs around her straps, pulling them down. She hesitates at the crest of her breasts, before pulling it down to reveal them.

The three gawk at Peridot, jaws literally dropping open. Even with the good 3 feet in between them, almost all of it is now entirely consumed by Peridot's rack.

Peridot's breasts were gargantuan. Each of Peridot's breasts look as though they could be incubating another Peridot within. Each Lapis could feel a hefty amount of liquid within, swaying around and jiggling, even with the slightest movement of breathing.

"Wow…" Freckles is the first to comment, reaching out a hand to grab at Peridot before stopping herself.

Lapis had a similar look to Freckles, while Curls seems a bit skeptical.

"I don't know…" Curls says, looking at the other two Lazulis. "She could be faking them with shapeshifting. It would be very easy to do." Curls looks away, feeling as though Peridot was lying about her girth.

"Um, I'm an era-two," Peridot says, simply. It was common knowledge that era-two gems lacked all the abilities era-ones have.

Curls seems offput by that. She pushes in closer, placing a hand on one of Peridot's inflated breasts causing Peridot to lightly gasp at the sudden contact.

Peridot watched in horror as the three members stiffened, each now the length of her torso.

Curls lets Peridot go, apparently satisfied with whatever she was doing. Lapis leans in.

"Would you like us to show you a good time?" She asks, completely calm.

Peridot was perplexed by this. On one hand, she didn't want to be taken by three girls hazing her in the locker room. On the other, deep down, she actually did really want that, she was just too scared to admit it.

Peridot bites her lip. She didn't want to say outloud what she wanted, but the three Lazulis were bearing down upon her.

Peridot settles just for letting her suit fall to the ground, causing the three to look at her in mild surprise.

Lapis is the first to act. Even with the added weight, she twirls Peridot around and lifts her up with her arms.

Lapis nuzzles the nape of Peridot's neck, trailing kisses up her jawline to her cheek. Shifting all her weight to one arm, Lapis tilts Peridot's blushing face towards her, planting a kiss on Peridot's lips tenderly.

Freckles and Curls close in as well. Each takes turns kissing Peridot's lips before trailing kisses down, to Peridot's huge breasts. Peridot moans as they begin suckling her, drawing out milk with every suck.

Lapis starts lining up her cock with Peridot's pussy. Peridot shudders as she feels the head press into her slit, her breathing becoming shallow.

"Do you want me to be gentle or rough?" Lapis asks, rubbing Peridot back and forth on her cockhead.

Peridot was having a hard time thinking at the moment. She did not work well under pressure.

"Rough," she says, finally. Her voice wavers as she says it, but Lapis takes acceptance.

Peridot moans in delight as Lapis' entire breeding rod is jammed right up her tight, virginal little snatch. 

Lapis pumps her cock in and out of Peridot quickly, one of her arms moving up to choke Peridot.

Freckles and Curls pout as Lapis takes Peridot first. They both shrug it off, however, and begin getting ready themselves.

Lapis pulls Peridot flush against her. She shimmies through Peridot's hair to rest her head atop Peridot's. She leans down and kisses Peridot's gem, causing her to moan loudly.

Lapis turns Peridot, the likes of which was still connected to her cock. Freckles begins clearing a space on the nearby bench, laying down a towel, then laying down on top of it.

Lapis carries Peridot to the spot. She spreads Peridot's wide ass, the likes of which hadn't been noticed in their titty tizzy. Lapis presses Peridot's ass up to Freckles' cock. In one quick move, she dropped to the bench, filling Peridot's ass with two huge Lazuli cocks. Peridot yelps in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks as her asshole is stretched roughly.

Peridot's whiny yelp turns into a moan as she cums, drenching Lapis' torso in fluids. She leans back as she moans, laying against Curls, who leans up and pecks her cheek while Peridot pants and tries to catch her breath.

Curls took this as her opportunity. Quickly shuffling over to Peridot's face, she hilts her cock in Peridot's mouth, all the way down Peridot's throat. Peridot can feel both Freckles and Curls resting against each other inside of her stomach, the two cock alone were enough to make her stomach bulge, along with Lapis stretching her pussy.

Curls wastes no time. She thrusts over and over in and out of Peridot. Her heavy balls roll softly over Peridot's face, drenching it with a bit of Curls' sweat. Curls, noticing this, presses her balla together against Peridot's face.

"Mmmmm, I'd live for you to give my balls some attention after this," she poses, "You have a big enough mouth, maybe they'll be able to shut you up for a bit."

Lapis and Freckles take a much more slow approach. Both begin trying to get in rhythm with each other. Lapis thrusts on one beat, then the next Freckles. The two go back and forth, gradually gaining momentum until the catch up with Curls' thrusts.

Curls leans down. Biting the flesh of Peridot's boob, she puts the nipple in her mouth once more. Lapis grasps the other with her hand, pulling and stroking the sensitive teet.

Peridot moans into the fat dick that was facefucking her. After two particularly long strokes from both Freckles and Lapis, she cums again, jettisoning more liquids in Lapis' direction.

Lapis and Freckles moan as Peridot's second orgasm causes her to clench. Both her ass and pussy become almost painfully tight, and the two feel like they're moving through molasses.

The constrictions and the slowed pace felt very very good and the two find themselves on the brink.

Curls enjoys sitting above Peridot and taunting her constantly, especially when Peridot couldn't talk back. She places a hand on Peridot's throat, effectively strangling her if gems actually needed oxygen, in an act to tighten Peridot's throat hole artificially. 

All three Lazulis begin cumming at the same time, something Peridot definitely wasn't prepared for. None of them pulling out, the first shot was massive, enough to rival Peridot's breast size with one pump from each of them. 

Each girl continues fucking Peridot's orifices as they cum, causing Peridot to finish again. And again. And again. Over and over as her belly and womb expand like a balloon.

When they finally finish, Peridot looks like she had drank half of the pool's water at once. Her belly, now soft and pudgy, was as tall as Lapis sitting down.

Each of the Lazulis dismount her. Each begins licking and kissing and snuggling any exposed flesh. They were lucky Peridot's were durable, because otherwise she definitely would've popped.

"Peridot," Lapis says, peeking around her massive stomach.

"Hmmm?" is all Peridot can manage.

"Why don't you come live with us? You still live in the dorms, right? We have an open room where we'd love to have you." Lapis Pat's her big belly, a promise of more things to cum if she accepts.

"That'd be nice," Peridot manages to cough out. All three girls are suddenly around her, kissing her face as Peridot giggles.

"Here," Lapis says, helping Peridot get up. "Let's get your suit on and we'll show you to our home. You may even get to stay the night, if you want to." Lapis bites her lip, looking Peridot up and down once more.

"Okay," was all Peridot got to say before she was being whisked away quickly for a night of debauchery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be three Lapises getting railed by one triple dicked Peridot.


	4. Lapis Cracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot finds herself infatuated with a group of Lazulis in a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain a picture.

Freckles and Curls walk down the street, idly chatting between each other. They, them and their roommate, were the only three Lapises at the prestigious gem university only known as Little Homeschool.

Their group was tight-knit, and the three usually only mingled with each other.

However, one girl was trying to come between them. An era two of all gems.

The two talk about the Peridot, Curls sneering as she brings up the topic. Words like poison spew from her mouth, a slew of insults spoken behind the girl's back.

Freckles wasn't as angry about the whole thing, but she agreed with the sentiment. It seemed as though the Peridot had been trying to drive a wedge between the three.

The Peridot in question had managed to weasel her way into Lapis' life by being her lab partner. Lapis had been hanging out with her more and more recently. They would even meet up for lunch.

Lapis had invited the two to these occasions, but they always refused. Still, it made for a good look that Lapis herself still cared about them.

The two arrive back to their apartment without much trouble. They half expect the Peridot to be in their home when they get there, but they open the door to reveal just Lapis, sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey, girls," Lapis says, turning the TV off as they enter.

"Hey," the two respond in unison, stepping into the apartment.

"I wanted to talk to you guys, is that okay?" Lapis turns her body so that she's looking directly at the two.

Curls rolls her eyes, but Freckles looks at Lapis, concerned. Freckles takes a seat beside her, and Curls is quick to follow.

"Look," Lapis starts, "I know you two don't like Peridot."

"That's an understatement," Curls murmurs.

"But I promise: she's very nice and sweet. You guys are just unfairly judging her because you're being possessive," Lapis points out. The two instantly feel bad, remembering all the things Lapis had been through. "She's coming over tonight, just give her a chance. Trust me, she could bring us closer than before."

Curls tilts her head at that comment, but before she can ask what Lapis meant by that, the gem had stood up.

"All right. Thanks for hearing me out. She'll be here at 6," Lapis walks to her room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Curls and Freckles are left to stew in the living room, both feeling disappointed in how they'd acted recently.

"I guess we could give her a chance," Freckles says, looking to Curls hopefully.

Curls crosses her arms.

"I don't know," she relents, her body coming to rest against the back of the couch. "I'm still skeptical, but I will honor Lapis' wishes."

The two look at each other wordlessly, before leaning in and giving each other a chaste kiss, secretly promising to honor their girlfriend's wishes and try to work things out.

The two separate, going about cleaning various things to get ready for Peridot's arrival.

Six o'clock finally rolls around and right on time, (to the second, Curls was watching) Peridot rings the doorbell.

Freckles answers it, pulling it open to reveal a short Peridot with a wide grin on her face. The Peridot in question was much shorter than them, the top of her head only reaching to their shoulders, but even so she didn't seem intimidated at all by the two much taller Lapises, one of which was eyeing her skeptically from another room.

"Hello!" Peridot practically sings, her voice high and squeaky, but also nasally. "You must be Lapis' roommates! She's told me all about you!"

Curls scoffs at that, stepping into frame from the kitchen.

"We're more than just that," she says, shaking her head. "We're all in a relationship together too." Curls huffs, turning her nose up at the indignation.

"Of course," Peridot responds smoothly to the abrasive Lazuli, "As I said, Lapis talks about you two all the time. It's obvious how deeply she cares about her two lovers."

Curls was taken aback by that. It had never crossed her mind that Peridot could be hanging out with Lapis and not looking for a relationship with her. Her confusion turned to anger as she began to broil on it. How could she _not_ want to be in a relationship with her? Lapis was a beautiful and near flawless individual.

Freckles coughs, snapping Curls out of her reverie.

"I'm Freckles," she explains, holding her hand out for Peridot to shake, "It's nice to meet someone Lapis has told us so much about as well."

Peridot giggles at Freckles' outstretched hand.

"I hope you don't take any offense," she quickly explains. "I come from a family of huggers," she outstretches her arms to accentuate her point. "A handshake is never allowed in family get togethers."

Freckles giggles herself, before kneeling. Peridot walks towards her and the two embrace with a squeeze and several pats. 

Curls' blood boils at Peridot's antics, but Lapis' face appears in her mind, scolding her for her protective nature and she calms a bit.

The two separate and Peridot walks over to Curls.

"I don't suppose I'll get a hug out of you," Peridot grins, her hand outstretched.

Curls grimaces, but a soft smile and a nod from Freckles was encouragement enough. She too kneels to meet Peridot in a hug, much to Peridot's surprise.

Conversely, Curls is surprised at how nice the hug was. She expected Peridot to do something lewd, but she was an excellent hugger. The perfect amount of pressure, several reassuring pats, and her hand nicely massaging Curls' back. It was enough to make Curls' blush.

Just then Lapis walks out of her room. She bears a goofy grin as she sees the scene playing out before her.

Peridot separates from Curls to greet Lapis, the likes of whom picks Peridot up to twirl her while they hug, both giggling.

Curls is left a bit dumbfounded. She views the two with envy, Lapis had never been that happy to see either of them, at least, not since the beginning of their relationship.

Freckles too feels a pang of envy as she watches the scene unfold in front of her. Peridot was very lucky to get that kind of reaction out of Lapis.

Lapis sets Peridot back onto the ground, before Peridot turns to the other two.

"If you don't mind, there is something I'd like to discuss with you two," Peridot says looking to Freckles then Curls. "Lapis and I have talked about it a bit and she agrees it could be a good idea."

Lapis places a hand gently on Peridot's shoulder, both sharing a soft look.

Curls' stomach sinks as she sees the look. This was it, Lapis was going to be taken from them. Then, everyone would talk about how much they ship the two. The story will go around the school and settle with a ship name. Curls wasn't ready to deal with Lapidot.

Peridot walks toward the coffee table, sitting down on the loveseat. The three Lapises flock to the couch, sitting beside each other, with Lapis sitting the closest.

"I know you three are romantically and sexually together," Curls' stomach once again sinks, as well as Freckles' as she now begins to realize the extent of what was being said by this Peridot. She feels tears prick at her eyes. "However, I would like to ask--"

"You're taking her away from us, aren't you?" Freckles asks, depressed.

"What?" Peridot recoils a bit, incredulous on how bad the situation was read. "No--"

"Oh, don't lie to us," Curls says, also downtrodden. "We get it, Lapis seems like she likes you a bunch, she always hangs out and talks about you. So at least give us the courtesy of being honest with us."

Peridot looks to Lapis who just nods before turning back to the others. Peridot inhales deeply.

"I guess in one sense, you're right," Peridot relents, causing Freckles to sob silently, and Curls to bite her lip at the sting of pain as those words are said. "However that's not entirely what I'd like."

Peridot twiddle her fingers, taking steadying breaths as she builds her nerves.

"I don't want to date _only_ Lapis," Peridot reveals. "I wanted to ask to date all three of you."

Freckles stops crying, looking to Peridot curiously. Similarly, Curls' mouth finds itself agape at the words, she looks at Peridot, almost sizing her up for the first time.

"What?" Curls is surprised those aren't her words, but Freckles beside her. The outburst helps her find her own tongue.

"Yeah, what?" Curls mimicks, both gazing uncertainly at Peridot.

"Well, I was observing you three for a while," Peridot admits. "And you may call it infatuation, but I really liked all three of you and the way you all blended together. Then, I found out you three were in a relationship, thanks to Lapis here's loose lips and it made too much sense. So, I don't want one of you…" Peridot says, clenching her hands, "I want all of you."

Peridot looks up, pure determination in her eyes. Freckles blushes at the words that were said and the look Peridot is giving them. Curls pouts, trying to hide her face behind her hair as the blush spreads fully across.

"And what do you have to say about this, Lapis?" Curls squeaks out, still unable to process how forward the Peridot was being.

"I told her I thought it was a good idea," Lapis admits, trying to catch her partners' attention. "I think she would be good for us, especially in the bedroom."

Both gems blush once more.

"B-b-but…" Curls sputters.

"That's not fair!" Freckles finishes, both girls cover their faces with their hands.

The three were all bottoms. That was the problem in the bedroom. Each was attracted to each other, but all of them tried to wait for the others to make a move. This lead to more than a bit of pent up frustration between them at times.

"I can't believe you told her about that…" Curls says, voice tiny.

"That's embarrassing…" Freckles agrees, voice equally as small.

"So you have had sex with her?" Curls asks Lapis, sadness in her eyes, causing Lapis to blush herself.

"No," Lapis says slowly, "but she may have sent me more than just a few dick pics. Or maybe I should say dicks pics," now it was Lapis' turn to blush and look away. The answer only left more questions. "Perhaps it'd be easier for her just to show you," Lapis says, scratching beneath her chin.

Peridot nods, standing from the loveseat and dropping her pants and pulling off her shirt at the same time, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. She kicks them away, followed by her underwear to reveal her penis.

Or maybe penises was more accurate, as Peridot had three.

All three, even flaccid were much longer than regulation. They drop well below Peridot's knees to the bottom of her shins. They almost touch the ground. They were even as thick as Peridot's shin. Behind them, a set of massive balls, each bigger than a basketball. Peridot proudly flaunts what she has.

Each of the Lapises gasp in shock. Even Lapis is taken aback. Sure she'd seen the pictures, but they didn't encapsulate the true size of Peridot.

"Yep!" Peridot says, nodding with another wide grin on her face. A haughty laugh escapes her lips. "I promise that you three will never end up sexually frustrated with me amongst you. I'm also totally down to do lovey dovey things and I really like to snuggle," Peridot says that stuff a lot quieter, almost inaudibly.

"Yes," Lapis agrees, coughing to return to her train of thought. "Peridot also says she would enjoy taking the dominant position in our relationship, leaving us to do less arguing and allowing us another partner to lean on emotionally. We all know we each have a lot of baggage."

Freckles and Curls look away at the accusation, neither looking to deny it however. Sometimes they weren't the best at comforting each other, but they tried.

Curls finally works up the nerve to bite back.

"That one?" She asks, skeptically, "A top? I'll believe it when I see it."

"Great!" Peridot claps her hands together. "I was hoping you'd let me test run on you," she admits, walking towards Curls.

Curls gulps as Peridot gets in close. Each inch Peridot took closer made her mind wild with the strong pheromones Peridot's cock exuded. Each step made it harder to think.

Curls hums as Peridot stops in front of her, looking at her with a calm smile. Curls pouts. She was starting to hate that smile, but at the same time, she found it endearing.

Curls stands herself. In one swift motion, she unbuttons her pants and takes her shirt off, revealing her well endowed chest.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with," she says, but the wet spot with her panties betrayed her true nature. 

Curls was very excited as Peridot takes her seat on the couch, right next to Freckles who's wide-eyed staring at what was happening beside her.

Peridot's fingers trail Curls' still clothed box. She pulls her fingers towards herself over Curls' slit, unwittingly making the Lazuli draw closer as Curls finds herself needing more of that pressure.

Soon, Curls finds her butt pressed up against the middle of Peridot's now erect cocks.

Peridot's hands wander to Curls' hips. She grasps the thick thighs tightly, wrapping a bit of the excess snuggly around her, hotdogging Curls' thick ass.

The remaining Lapises watch in intrigue. Lapis herself was glad she was wearing a skirt. Freckles had the top of her pants undone already and a hand already moving in rhythm with Peridot's thrusts between Curls' cheeks.

Curls finds herself out of breath already. She huffs as she squirms a bit in Peridot's grasp, missing the tension she had.

A resounding smack comes to Curls' ass, causing Curls to moan as her hips buckle.

Peridot giggles.

"Okay, I think you've waited long enough." Peridot's hands move to grasp Curls' panties. She drops them to the floor, causing Curls to shiver in anticipation.

Peridot presses her cockhead against Curls' pussy. Curls moans as she finally feels Peridot's long, thick rod penetrate her tender vulva. Lapis notes the devious smile on Peridot's face before she executes her next move.

Quickly, Peridot pulls curls down onto her cock, causing Curls to moan in ecstasy and her eyes to dilate, a stream of her fluids shooting down onto the carpet below as Curls is brought to her first orgasm. Peridot grins.

"Mmm, this tightness is exquisite," she says slowly. "I hope it remains when I put the rest of it in," Peridot throws that fact out casually.

Curls gasps as she looks down. She had thought that surely, Peridot must have hilted her cock inside her, but gazing upon it, she sees that she isn't even a third of the way down and Peridot was already kissing her womb with her cockhead.

"Perhaps we should switch holes though," Peridot relents, retrieving her length from Curls' pussy. "One shot from this will surely be enough to get you pregnant." She pats Curls' ass gently, spreading the cheeks to check the goods.

Peridot looks over to the other two as Curls pants, trying to catch her breath and recover.

"And maybe we could get a few more guests in here as well," Peridot snakes her hand around Freckles hip, pulling her closer as she winks to Lapis.

Freckles didn't need much more coercing. If Peridot was good enough to make Curls seem like putty in her hands, then there's no doubt in Freckles' mind that she would enjoy herself.

Freckles moves to the other side, leaving the other end for Lapis. She drops her panties and pulls off her shirt, revealing how equally endowed she was compared to Curls. 

Peridot bites her lip at the two gorgeous ladies sitting in her lap, hotdogging themselves on her massive cocks. Well, near her lap. Peridot was rather thin, and these two were much thiccer than Peridot's waist. Heck, even one butt cheek from them was bigger than Peridot's waist.

Peridot notices Lapis undressing and smiles up at her. Lapis gives her a shy smile in return as she approaches. Peridot notes that while Lapis was still around the same size as the others, she actually was a tad bigger than them in all the right places.

Lapis instead takes a seat beside her, giving Peridot a gentle kiss on the lips before moving to take her own spot, hotdogging the last of Peridot's dicks.

Peridot pushes Curls up to the tip.

"You've been so patient," Peridot points out, pressing her head gently against Curls' tender asshole.

Curls whimpers a bit.

"I'm not looking forward to this, obviously," she says, but her body language reveals otherwise. She spreads herself, hopefully giving Peridot the okay to take her.

Peridot pulls Curls hips deep down her cock, while the girl cries in both pain and pleasure.

Peridot stops about halfway, leaving Curls to get used to the size and girth.

She turns to Freckles, who was mindlessly plopping up and down, rubbing Peridot's dick with her cheeks as she waits to be penetrated.

Peridot pulls her to the tip and without saying a word, impales her on her massive cock.

Freckles moans in surprise. Her sex drips with need, but Peridot's thick cock hits every single sensitive area, even through her inner walls.

Lapis was the last to take a seat. Peridot quickly presses a kiss to Lapis' exposed gem before pressing into her gently. Lapis squeaks as she's penetrated, a deep blush searing across her face as she's pulled down to the same halfway mark as the others.

"Here we go," Peridot says quietly. She pulls Curls down further, getting her hips going up and down as the girl in question pants heavily. 

Freckles conveniently is a self starter. After Peridot told her it was time, she instantly began bouncing, trying to get the same pleasure Curls had felt before.

Peridot pulls Lapis down, slowly, but deeper than the other two. She doesn't stop until their hips meet, causing Lapis to grunt as her entire torso is filled with Peridot's fat cock.

Peridot's left hand finds Curls' ass. The girl herself had stopped moving, panting gently as she obediently awaits direction.

Peridot smacks her ass hard, causing Curls cry in pleasure as the sting burns.

"I didn't say stop bouncing. Follow the rhythm I'd given you earlier," Peridot commands.

Curls obeys, moving her hips up and down the dick below her. She didn't know if she was allow to go deeper, but she definitely wanted to.

A small plap comes. Freckles' hips softly press against Peridot's as Peridot's attention is turned to her.

Peridot hooks her left hand around, as she presses against Freckles' clit, rubbing over the sensitive nerve with fervor, causing Freckles to lose concentration.

Lapis gently pulls herself up and down Peridot's cock, smacking their hips together softly as the two collide.

Peridot returns to focus on Curls. The girl had been going for a few minutes but still hadn't moved a single since down.

Peridot places her hands on both Curls' hips, pulling her the rest of the half down as Curls moans and writhes as the cock fills her insides. Peridot's hand wraps around Curls' throat, pulling her head back towards Peridot.

"You're going to need a but more training, I see," Peridot whispers into Curls' ear. She bites the exposed neck flesh, sinking her teeth into the sensitive area as Curls whimpers, her second orgasm arriving as she squirts all over the floor.

Peridot admires the view as she had three huge Lapis butts not only grinding on her cocks, but also she takes a mental image as they all sit on her lap together, each pressing into the soft flesh of the other in such a way that Peridot wanted to shoot right then.

Peridot returns to her duty. She snakes her hand around Freckles' hips once more, rubbing her fingers quickly over them. Freckles tries not to let this distract her, but once Peridot's fingers enter her pussy to directly hit up against her g-spot, it becomes too much for her.

Freckles lets out her own moan as she squirts, pussy juices spilling half onto the couch and half onto the floor.

Lapis is pulled back towards Peridot, her gem sparkling tantalizingly as Peridot begins licking and nibbling on the most sensitive area of gem anatomy. 

Lapis whimpers herself as Peridot licks and suckles on her gem. Peridot groans as Lapis heavily tightens around her length. She speeds Lapis' up, the smacking of their hips becoming much louder.

With all the focus on her, Lapis is brought to her first orgasm as well, releasing her fluids all over the nearby couch pillow.

Peridot giggles haughtily as all three continue padding on, up and down her cock, each with differing speeds and feels, each tightening and clenching after their orgasm.

Peridot groans as her cocks are consumed fully time and again by the big butts in front of her. She leans back, her body shivering as it draws close.

Peridot holds Lapis and Freckles in place, as she lets out a soft, "I'm cumming," and the two reciprocate to Curls.

Each girl moans as a torrent of Peridot's seed rushes out of her cock and into them. Their stomachs expand and bloat, filling with the creamy white substance. Peridot enjoys as the three girls' stomachs fill up with her spunk, pushing each to the brink.

Like clockwork, the three squirt again, each with a guttural moan as they do so, each panting as Peridot lets out a seemingly endless stream of cum.

Peridot sighs as her orgasm comes to a close. The three girls were now so full of her seed. All of them jiggled with each move and the three girls groan as they struggle.

"Well, I was going to offer to buy ice cream today, but I feel like that idea's out the window." Peridot dislodges herself from each of them, a stream of her seed following each dick as its removed.

Peridot pulls them all in close. Well, as close as they could be with those heavily inflated stomachs. She nuzzles and snuggles into each, a string of kisses for each panting girl while they recover.

Peridot was happy to feel so accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Peridot getting her gem fucked.


	5. Peridot Mind Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets her gem fucked.

Lapis moans as Peridot sucks her off. She finishes inside, holding Peridot's head still as she blows. Peridot diligently drinks down the seed, just as Lapis had taught her to, as she feels her belly swelling for the third time that day.

Recently, Lapis had become more and more insatiable. Her cock seemed to rise at the smallest of notions and her libido seemed to go on endlessly. There had been multiple this week Lapis had stopped at three orgasms, even though she was still hard.

Today was not those days. Lapis had made sure Peridot knew that when they started. Peridot had still agreed to 'engage in intercourse' as she put it, but Papis wasn't playing around.

Withdrawing her cock from Peridot's throat, Lapis notes the need still burning inside her member.

She needed something new. A crazy way to violate Peridot. To make her pure demeanor even more perverse than she had already made it.

Lapis gazes down at Peridot, her face still in Lapis' hands. Peridot painted heavily. Her well fucked and well filled body no doubt aching and with each huff, her massively bloated stomach jiggles. 

Lapis scans Peridot once more, her eyes landing on Peridot's gem. It was clean, untouched, untainted, and sparkling in the light, and Lapis has a sick idea.

"Peri…" Lapis says, removing Peridot's visor and tossing it aside, "I have an idea, but you're going to have to trust me," Lapis thumb idly brushes over Peridot's exposed gem.

Peridot blushes, her eyes darting to an unknown location, unable to meet Lapis' hungry gaze any more.

"Whatever it is you want, Lapis," Peridot sighs a bit dreamily, "I'll always trust you." She leans into Lapis' touch.

Lapis takes that as the okay.

Lapis' cock is perfectly eye level to Peridot, as Peridot kneels in front of her. The perfect vantage point.

Without warning, Lapis rams her cock fully into the most important piece of the gem body and culture.

Peridot squeals as Lapis' cock is thrust into her gem without regard. She feels Lapis' massive cock push greatly against the inner walls of her gem, as Lapis' dick was much, much thicker than Peridot's gem.

She feels her form begin to destabilize as Lapis thrusts over and over. Her voice comes out in glitches.

"L-Lapis, you--re going t--to crack me!" Peridot cries. Lapis' response is to push her head to the ground and smother her face with Lapis' balls..

"Ooh, Peridot," Lapis coos, her cock throbbing at just the thought of what she was doing, "it's all going to be fine. You're durable after all, and it feels divine."

Lapis cock is wrapped so unyieldingly tightly by Peridot's gem. She pumps in and out, violating Peridot's most sacred part, her souls with her massive cock.

Peridot moans, feeling Lapis' cock reach her very being. She could feel Lapis' cock within her every fibre, her brain hyper focused on the member pulling and pushing harshly against her gem.

Peridot hadn't even realized how much she'd been cumming until she finally reaches down to rub herself. Judging by how much fluid was surrounding her, she had been cumming nonstop since penetration.

Lapis' balls harshly slap against Peridot's face, her cock growing in its neediness with every thrust.

Finally, Lapis reaches her Apex. With one last long thrust and a low moan, Lapis hilts her cock into Peridot's gem and blows her load.

Peridot feels herself destabilizing again as Lapis pours what seems to be a pretty massive load deep within Peridot.

Peridot finds herself in delightful ecstasy as Lapis shoots. Her body hums as a thick warmth encases her, her form vibrating along with each of Lapis' strands, absorbing all Lapis had to give her.

Lapis moans as Peridot's gem glows and hums around her dick. She swears the inside of Peridot's gem begins milking her cock as she shoots, greedily taking more and more of Lapis' cum as it attempts to suck her dry.

Lapis finally works up the energy to retrieve herself, as she collapses, her crotch still atop Peridot's face, who leans up to once again suck Lapis dry.

Peridot guzzles the rest of Lapis' orgasm happily, the warm, splendid feeling never residing from within her form as she does so. She only lets go when Lapis finally ceases cumming.

Peridot crawls up to the still panting Lapis, embracing her. Lapis was happy to see that Peridot had definitely not changed physically, but noted how hot Peridot was when their skin touches.

"We should do that again," Peridot slurs, as she pins Lapis to the ground.

"Maybe another time," Lapis huffs, wrapping her arms around Peridot's torso. 

With a warm, living blanket encasing her Lapis swiftly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be the tangentially related Lapis brain fucking.


	6. Lapis Gets Brained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets her brain fucked.
> 
> This chapter definitely contains gore, body mutilation, and definitely not using a hole for its intended purpose.
> 
> You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also contains pics I got of a commission from Dsolteone. They do a lot of work for me, so please check out their twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/dsolteone?s=09

Lapis is thrust to the ground as the collar around her neck is pulled harshly. She lands in front of Peridot, who was naked, smirking harshly down at her.

Lapis had agreed to this. Peridot had been torn apart by her absence, her hasty decisions, her darkness, her foolishness.

Lapis was desperate to make amends. Peridot said she should let it go, but Lapis had insisted that Peridot was owed something from her. Whatever she wanted, Lapis would be sure to carry it out.

That's why Lapis, in latex thigh highs and gloves, kneels before Peridot, thick, unbreakable collar around her throat, leash leading to Peridot's hand.

Lapis' lip quivers as she turns to see Peridot's massive length. Her cock was as big as Lapis' torso and twice as thick as her arm. She knew what Peridot had planned first was definitely going to hurt.

But that was okay. She saw how much she'd hurt Peridot. Maybe the hurt would be enough to distract her from the guilt.

Peridot chuckles as she rubs her cock against the side of Lapis' head, causing Lapis to gulp. She nods to Peridot, steeling her resolve as Peridot primes herself.

Peridot presses the tip of her dick up against Lapis' ear, always applying more and more pressure but never penetrating. Lapis grimaces as Peridot's cock finally starts to push in.

Lapis grunts, biting her lip to keep from crying out as Peridot's cock slowly enters. A sickening tearing sound fills her ears as the cartilage begins to tear, making way for Peridot's girth.

Slowly, Peridot thrusts in and out, each time making more and more headway within Lapis skull, and each time Lapis bites her lip to stop herself from crying in pain.

"There's no need to cry," Peridot states, "You weren't using this thing anyways."

Tears run freely down Lapis' cheeks as Peridot pushes deeper inside, finally coming to the other side of Lapis' ear canal and pressing against the side of Lapis' brain.

"You ready?" Peridot asks, sickening smile on her face.

"Just… do it…" Lapis says, trying to hold in her sobs.

Peridot reels back, withdrawing her cock before slamming it forward into Lapis' brain roughly.

In that moment, all of Lapis' pain melts away.

Peridot's cock tears through Lapis' brain, making a hole to the other side as she does so. Her massive cock pokes all the way through Lapis' skull and out her other ear. Peridot grins devilishly as she looks down and sees her cock coming out the other end.

"Y..you made a h-oooole~!" Lapis exclaims, her face going from anguish to ecstasy in a matter of moments.

Peridot chuckles.

"I'm surprised your brain isn't already full of them, with how bad you are at making decisions," Peridot notes, sadism leaking into her voice.

Lapis can't argue with that. She had made some pretty terrible decisions, but they were all worth it if they lead to this one.

Lapis moans as Peridot starts moving again. Her cock pulls and pushes against Lapis' brain, using Lapis' head as an onahole as she drags it across her cock.

Lapis feels herself orgasming with each thrust of Peridot's cock. Each stroke hitting her in just the right way to cause her to cum once more. Over and over again, Peridot fucks her brain, making Lapis moan in pleasure.

Peridot chuckles as Lapis slips further and further into the throes of euphoria. Fluids drenched the floors beneath them as Lapis finishes over and over.

Lapis feels Peridot's cock twitch between her gray matter, and she finds herself even more excited as she realizes Peridot's orgasm was drawing close.

"That's what you get for abandoning me, clod," Peridot says as Lapis feels the first spurts of seed within her brain.

Peridot's orgasm came explosively quickly. It paints Lapis' cranium white, she's sure, as Lapis feels more bits and pieces of her brain being knocked away by Peridot's seed.

Peridot frantically thrusts her cock in and out, each time at a different angle, effectively scrambling Lapis' brain as the line between Lapis' brain and Peridot's cum becomes thinner and thinner.

She feels her head beginning to swell as it reaches capacity. She moans as it begins forcing its way out in any direction it could find.

Cum leaks down Lapis' nostrils, dripping down onto her cleavage. Most of it rushes out of her right ear though, as it leaks all over her form, bits and pieces of her brain intermingle with Peridot's seed.

Lapis sighs as Peridot retrieves herself, her orgasm continuing all over the rest of Lapis' body, something Lapis decides to bask in.

Peridot smirks down at Lapis, who is practically bathing in her cum as she continues to shoot.

After several minutes and a fully covered Lapis later, Peridot finally ceases her orgasm, wrapping up with one more quick thrust through Lapis' head to make sure that it was  now empty. With the results being satisfactory, Peridot retrieves herself once more, chuckling down at the dazed, faraway look on Lapis' face.

Lapis seems to notice that Peridot's eyes were on her. She turns to face Peridot, looking at the still erect penis before her before starting to lick and suck at it.

"That's a good cocksleeve, Lapis," Peridot reaches down to pat Lapis' head, which Lapis leans into cheerily. "Now, let's begin training the rest of your body."

Lapis could only squeal in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some answers: Lapis is fine, just fucked silly. She doesn't need her brain to survive and her gem is where her consciousness is stored anyway. She's still cognizant and everything and her brain will grow back, it will just take some time.
> 
> Next will be amputee Peridot being a cocksleeve, followed by Lapis being a cocksleeve.


	7. Amputee Peridot Gets Some Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amputee and Maid Peridot get some love by Noble Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot more fluff than it is smut. Oh well, sometimes you don't think it be like it is, but it do.
> 
> Really though, I found this one too wholesome to fully lewd, otherwise there would be some premarital knocking up but what can you do?

Peridot arrives at the manner she works at. She rushes into the nearest bathroom, changing into her maid uniform.

She had worked under a wealthy, noble gem for several years.

Peridot acted as a maid and a butler. She took care of any needs that arose within the manner or anything Lapis needed at a particular moment.

Peridot finishes putting on the slightly revealing costume Lapis constantly asked her to wear, as the skirt was too short and it revealed too much cleavage for Peridot's liking, but Lapis enjoyed that about it.

Peridot wanders through the place, searching for Lapis. She wonders why Lapis had never taken up a spouse. She was loaded, nobility, and a very attractive gem, the thought of which caused Peridot to blush. Nonetheless, she should be considered very desirable to other gems.

Her metal legs clang down the hall as she approaches Lapis' study, the normal room Lapis hung out in. Peridot had been born different from other Peridots. Her form was filled out exceptionally, but part of the way through, she had ran out of minerals, thus making legs and arms an impossibility. Peridot required her limb enhancers in order to even move around. This made finding work difficult. Lapis was gracious enough to take her in, something wondrous in its own right, as nobility talking to the working class was unheard of.

Peridot spent most days cleaning, fetching, and taking care of any of Lapis' needs that arose. She would admit that she felt indebted to Lapis for the opportunity, even though Lapis assured her that she was extremely grateful for Peridot's company and services, and that her house would feel so empty without Peridot.

Peridot opens the study to find Lapis sitting on her computer. She was dressed exceptionally, indicating a meeting she'd had earlier, most likely with Blue Diamond.

"Hello, mistress," Peridot greets, bowing a bit as she enters the room. Lapis cringes at the name.

"Peri," she says, sighing, "How many times have I told you: just call me Lapis. We've known each other for years."

"As many as I've told you that it would be disrespectful for me to call you by your name, mistress. We are of different classes. I cannot call you by name because it would disrespect your name to be spoken by such a lowly Peridot," Peridot bows as she ends her explanation.

Lapis frowns deeply, but decides to let it go.

"All right, all right," she waves her hand dismissively, "If you insist."

"Where do you require my services today, mistress?"

Lapis hums.

"I guess just start in the guestroom and work your way counter-clockwise, whatever you don't get done today, you can pick up tomorrow."

Peridot nods before turning and walking out the door. She hears Lapis sigh as she leaves.

Peridot goes about gathering cleaning supplies from the storage closet at the end of the hall before making her way over to guest room.

She had to sweep, dust, polish, and fix any mishaps that had befallen the decor within the rooms she was tending. As she settles into a familiar cleaning groove, Peridot begins to think.

Peridot stands by what she had asserted. Lapis was nobility. Peridot was worth less than dirt. It would be an insult to her for Peridot to ever utter her name. Lapis should be upholding her class boundaries by punishing Peridot more. She was probably lousy at her job and Lapis just kept her around to pity her.

Besides, they had already stepped too far over the class boundaries. Peridot already had too many hopeful ideas about Lapis dating or even marrying Peridot. She knew it would never happen and that Lapis was probably very popular with other more noble carriers, even if Lapis had asked Peridot to take care of her needs before.

Yes, she must just be a side event. That's all she'll ever be. Lapis probably had several girls hooked around her finger and she just came to Peridot whenever they weren't available.

Peridot hadn't even noticed she'd already finished both the guest bedroom and the shared bathroom. She stands off the tile floor, scrub brush in hand. She deposits it back into the bucket, dumping the water down the drain before taking the cleaning cart into Lapis' room.

What she didn't expect was Lapis to be changing at the time.

"Eep!" Peridot exclaims, covering her eyes, "I'm sorry. I neglected to knock."

Lapis chuckles as Peridot's face goes a bright turquoise.

"It's fine," Lapis says reassuringly. "I mean, it's nothing you haven't seen before. I'm glad you're here, though: there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Peridot gulps as she hears those words. Lapis must have realized it too: her incompetence and ineptitude must've finally dawned on Lapis and barging into her room must've been the straw that broke the camel's back.

Her train of thought is cut off by Lapis' arms wrapping firmly around her. Lapis slots her head into Peridot's neck, nuzzling deeply as she does.

"Peridot," Lapis hums, in a singsong voice.

Peridot was too dumbfounded to even respond. Her face burned bright, covering even her ears with heat.

Peridot feels Lapis' teeth sink into her neck, marking the tender skin with her teeth as she nuzzles Peridot.

Peridot moans as Lapis' teeth sink tenderly into her skin. Lapid undoes one of her legs, then the other, followed by her arms, letting those fall to the ground. Lapis lifts Peridot out of her limb enhancers and pushes her against the door. Peridot finally notices Lapis' large erect member between them, tauntingly coming up between her breasts and stopping there.

Lapis pulls Peridot's attention to her, as soft tender lips meet one another.

"I love you," Lapis whispers huskily as she retreats from the kiss, making sure to grip Peridot tightly and look Peridot in the eye as she does so causing Peridot to blush profusely.

_ She probably just said that in the heat of the moment. She doesn't really love you,  _ Peridot says to herself, even as Lapis' advances continue.

Lapis tugs at Peridot's white panties, currently soaked with her juices as she lets the offending garment drop to the floor.

"Having you wear this outfit was one of the best ideas I've ever had," Lapis informs Peridot as she lines her cock up with Peridot's holes. "Where do you want it?"

"It's not a safe day for me, so please use my ass," Peridot says, panting as Lapis was rubbing her cock back and forth over her labia.

She feels Lapis' member press against her terse hole, gently pushing inside. She moans as Lapis pushes past the tight entrance and begins pressing deeper and deeper into her.

"You're going to crack me," Peridot breathes. It had been a while since they'd done anal.

"Psh, you've never been cracked before, and I've been much rougher than this." Peridot had to agree with that.

Peridot feels the cock slide past her stomach and up behind her lungs, finally reaching the bottom of her neck before Lapis is fully inside.

Lapis lets it sit for a few seconds before she starts moving, allowing Peridot to adjust.

Lapis takes this time to bite Peridot's neck and whisper sweet nothings to her. Small affections often were the way to embarrass Peridot. They made her feel big.

Lapis gently pulls and pushes her length in and out of Peridot. She uses the wall to leverage Peridot's weight though makes sure to keep a firm grip on her waist as she moves her up and down.

Peridot squeaks as Lapis begins to pick up the pace, moving in and out faster and faster until Peridot's hips slap against Lapis'.

Lapis increases her speed to a harsh tempo. She runs almost the full length of Peridot's body with a single thrust over and over. Peridot had become quiet after a while, save for the occasional moan or grunt.

Suddenly, Lapis stops.

Peridot bites her tongue, stopping herself from whining as Lapis pulls them fully together.

"It seems you doubt how serious I am," Lapis says, her voice reverberates through Peridot, sending a chill down her spine.

Lapis hauls Peridot over to her bed with a "hey!" from Peridot as they land unceremoniously on the soft covers, with Lapis retreating a bit.

Lapis reaches over to her nightstand, taking something from within.

"Peridot," Lapis says, presenting the box to her.

She couldn't be serious, right? She had to be messing with her. She couldn't be doing what Peridot thought she was doing… right?

Lapis opens the box, revealing a choker, adorned with shards of Lapis and Peridots, and a plate in the center that read 'The wife of Lapis Lazuli'. Peridot gasps.

"Would you do me the honors of marrying me?"

Peridot didn't know what to say. It was all happening so fast. Was this real? Was this a dream? She must be dreaming. The tears flowing down her cheeks seemed so real though.

"C...could you pinch me?" Peridot whimpers.

Lapis obliges, lightly pinching Peridot's shoulder. As Lapis' fingers sting Peridot, she realizes that this was, in fact, not a dream. This was real. Lapis was really asking for her hand in marriage.

"Yes," Peridot says, timidly at first. "Yes, I would like nothing more," her voice gains confidence as she fully breaks out in tears.

Lapis just smiles softly and kisses the tears away as best she could.

When Peridot finally calms a bit, Lapis fashions the choker around her neck.

"You look so gorgeous, dear," Lapis says, the last part muttered bashfully, making Peridot's heart beat loudly in her chest.

Peridot leans forward, her head sinking into Lapis' collar bone as she assaults Lapis' bare skin with an onslaught of kisses.

Lapis giggles as Peridot attacks her shoulder vehemently with her lips, before pulling her chin so their lips could meet once more.

It was a tender kiss. Slow and subtle as the two grew more and more emotional as the situation caught up with them. Peridot begins to sob happily as Lapis smiles widely into the kiss. They break apart gasping for air that wasn't needed.

Lapis arms wrap around Peridot once more, pinning her to the bed.

"But wait, Lapis," Peridot says, trying to wiggle out of Lapis' grasp, "What about the rest of the house? I still have so much to clean…."

"Didn't you hear me earlier?" Lapis nuzzles into the nape of Peridot's neck. ""Whatever you don't get done today you can pick up tomorrow. We have all the time in the world, the house isn't going anywhere."

With Lapis and the warm bed calling to her, Peridot found it hard to disagree.


	8. Lapisleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis becomes a willing cocksleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much more what I had in mind for my original plans for these two chapters. /shrug  
> You know what they say about the best laid plans of mice and men.

Lapis sits listening to Peridot's long tirade of sciencey gem stuff. Said gem thrust a small device(?) into the air. The thing was paper thin, probably to do with the nano things Peridot had mentioned earlier, and a soft yellow color.

"And thus, this will revolutionize gem shapeshifting!" Peridot finishes, prattling on the last of her techno babble.

Lapis nods, giving a small and quiet round of applause that Peridot just eats up.

"Thank you, thank you," Peridot says, taking a bow. "Now, to get down to business, I was wondering if you'd allow me to test this said item on you, Lapis."

Oh, that might be a problem. Lapis wanted to help Peridot in her endeavors as shapeshifting was obviously a concept close to Peridot's heart as the gek herself was unable to do it, however, if she asked for another explanation she would give away the fact she hadn't been listening.

"Sure…" Lapis says, after a few seconds of Peridot looking at her expectantly.

"Fantastic!" Peridot claps her hands together. "Turn around! Let me see your gem! Also, you may want to take a seat for this, as it may be quite tiring."

Peridot provides Lapis with her swivel office chair to take a seat in. Lapis obliges, sitting down and exposing her gem to Peridot.

"You'll feel a slight zap followed by a tingling sensation as it takes effect," Peridot explains. "This is perfectly normal as it will begin to change you to its set form."

Peridot holds Lapis' shoulder as she places the cloth dot onto Lapis' gem. She feels a zap like Peridot had said but then nothing.

"Uh, Peri?" Lapis perks an eyebrow looking down at herself. "When does it take effect?"

"Give it a moment," Peridot assures, now gripping both Lapis' shoulders.

She waits, still feeling nothing. A few seconds pass. Then a few moments, until finally, about a minute and a half later, the buzzing starts.

It starts as a low humming, but Lapis feels it build until it reverberates into her very core. The buzzing overtakes her mind, being the only thing she could concentrate on.

"Ah! It's working!" Peridot exclaims excitedly.

Lapis looks down at her body, gasping in shock.

Slowly, the ends of Lapis' limbs glow, before the light retracts itself back towards her gem.

She was missing inches off both her arms and legs, the areas being taken becoming more and more numb as they cease to exist.

Lapis feels something else. A buzzing from different areas than her gem.

Lapis watches on as her breasts begin to swell. They acquire more and more mass as Lapis' limbs disappear. Her once flat chest had now become double ds and still had a long ways to go.

Lapis also feels her butt tingling, feeling the seat shrink underneath what was undoubtedly her butt's tremendous growth.

Peridot all the while holds her still, watching as Lapis' limbs are repurposed as chest pad and butt fat, she was getting giddy just from watching the process.

Lapis moans as her breasts expand so much they begin tearing her crop top. After a few more seconds, it rips in two, the cloth falling to the ground.

Lapis feels the same thing with her skirt. The cloth strains and tears before ultimately ripping as well, making home under Lapis' expanding ass.

Lapis groans as the weight being added to her breasts finally comes to a close.

They were huge. Bigger than the entire rest of her body now. They press against the seat of the chair where her legs would have been.

Peridot holds Lapis steady, letting Lapis get accustomed to her new form before stepping in front of her.

"It looks like it was a major success!" Peridot exclaims happily to Lapis.

Lapis can only nod and look around, a bit lost.

"Can… can I go back to my normal form now?" Lapis asks, a bit hopeful.

Peridot pouts a bit at that.

"Wouldn't you like to try out your new body first? I added in some features specifically for you," Peridot looks sad.

Oh no. Lapis was going to have to go along with it, wouldn't she?

Peridot notices the looks on Lapis' face.

"Of course, if you don't want to that's fine!" Peridot backtracks. "I don't want to force you into anything."

Lapis sighs as she relents.

"It's fine. I'm excited to see what you did to me," Lapis says, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Great!" Peridot claps in excitement. "There's one thing I want to test first: try summoning your wings."

Peridot steps back a bit as Lapis focuses. Her wings extend, though not in the form she was used to.

A set of arms and legs extend from Lapis' stubby limbs. Unlike the loose, unrefined water of her wings, the water here was very focused, each finger was distinct. Each water limb seemed to have visible water muscles that was modeled off her own body. 

Lapis marvels at the limbs, but notices how much weaker she felt. She wasn't even able to hold them for a few seconds.

"Yes, they consume a lot of energy to retain their precise form," Peridot scratches the back of her neck, "So you'll need a bit of practice with them before they're able to be used properly."

"Oh," was all Lapis could manage. She tries to summon them once more, but they stay out for even less this time.

"I've come prepared though," Peridot says.

Lapis looks at Peridot incredulous as she pulls out a chest carrier. Undoing the strap, she scoops Lapis up and into it, tightening it around her such that Lapis was face to face (though a bit to the side allowing Peridot to see still) with Peridot.

Lapis blushes as she's carried in such an undignified way. Though she had to admit, it wasn't all bad. Peridot and her were very close, and Peridot kept her arms around Lapis the entire way.

Peridot meets Lapis' eye and grins at Lapis, causing Lapis to blush even deeper.

Peridot lets Lapis down on the bed, unhooking the strap with one quick motion, and lowering Lapis gently.

"Of course, the major changes I made to your body are here," Peridot presses a hand into Lapis' breast, "And here," Peridot grasps Lapis' ass with her other hand, causing her to moan from the sudden contact.

"But I changed them in more ways than one, and this area too," Peridot's fingers ghost over Lapis' inner thigh, causing Lapis to shiver. "Would you like me to show you?"

Lapis nods timidly.

"Excellent! Where shall we start?" Peridot ponders each area before looking to Lapis curiously.

"Uhhhh, how about my slit?" Lapis asks, still unsure. 

Peridot nods, laying down in front of Lapis' core before slowly moving her hand towards the entrance.

Lapis moans, much louder than even she expected as Peridot's hand comes in contact with her folds. Peridot's fingers dance along the entrance, building the wetness on them before she easily slides one inside.

Lapis' tongue lolls out as Peridot's finger penetrates her. Every movement sent another jolt of ecstasy up Lapis' spine, causing her to gasp and moan lewdly at the feeling.

"Increased fluid production seems to be working effectively."

Peridot twists her hand inside Lapis before inserting a second finger. Lapis longs to meet Peridot's thrusts, but currently lacked the ability to do so. Then, Peridot moves her thumb to touch Lapis' clit.

Lapis whimpers lowly, and after three flicks to her tender nerve, her vision goes white. She feels her fluids dripping out, some of which jettisoning quickly out of her and onto the sheets below her. That was new, but Lapis didn't have time to dwell, as the searing white heat hit her again making it difficult to concentrate.

Peridot retracts her fingers, sucking Lapis' succulent juices off them.

"As you can see, I made your body much more responsive to stimuli," Peridot explains. Lapis lets out a cry as Peridot's thumb presses once more into Lapis' clit for emphasis. "Not just here, but other places too. Some of which I intend to keep a secret," Peridot winks at the panting Lapis as she explains.

Peridot's hand finds Lapis' asshole next. She parses the terse entrance with her finger, deftly and gently penetrating Lapis' ass.

Lapis moans as the pleasure starts once more. Lapis was still squicked by anal penetration, however the feeling was as divine as vaginal. Peridot takes a much slower pace as the hole lacks the lubing of her pussy, but even the slow pace has Lapis dancing on a razor's edge.

"And then there's the subject of your mammary glands," Peridot pats Lapis' boob, slowly dragging her finger up to the tip of Lapis' breast.

Lapis shudders as Peridot's fingers lightly tap over her now much more sensitive areola and grasp her nipple. Lapis moans as Peridot tugs, a bit of fluid revealing itself, shooting over and onto the bed.

"Yes, your breasts now produce milk like a human female after she has been bred," Peridot says simply. "Also, your nipples have been expanded, allowing this," Peridot's finger presses into Lapis' nipple, causing Lapis to cum once more, "to be possible."

Peridot giggles a bit at the state she's left Lapis in.

"All this culminates into making you into the ultimate breeding sleeve," Peridot says, finishing her sales pitch. Lapis can only pant in amazement.

"Of course, this would all be pointless if there was nothing to breed with," Peridot says, coyly. "That's why I've been testing my own shapeshifting patch."

Peridot's suit phases off, revealing a massive cock as big as Lapis' torso and almost the width of it as well. A thick set of balls rubs against Lapis' labia, Peridot practically was sitting on them with how big they are.

"I think we should start with your pussy," Peridot says seductively, "Really test how good of a sleeve you'll be. Try and see what retention will be like."

Lapis can only nod, her words failing her.

Peridot lines it up, her cock swelling in anticipation. She thrusts into the tight slit of Lapis, her cock getting quickly coated in the increased amount of fluids Lapis produces.

Lapis lets out a 'Hiiiiiiiiiih!' as she's speared by a cock about as large as her torso. She couldn't believe how good it felt. There was no pain at all, only sweet, sweet ecstasy followed by searing white heat of her many, many orgasms.

Peridot groans in delight as Lapis' folds continually wrap more and more tightly around her. Lapis was unaware, but the more she got used, the more her holes would adjust to the penetrator, molding her insides more and more to the perfect fit.

Peridot pulls and pushes Lapis, the likes of whom was drooling as she got fucked and no doubt came over and over again.

Lapis, while quiet initially, gets more and more talkative the more she finishes. Her obscene musings make Peridot incredibly excited.

"Mmph," Lapis cries following her latest orgasm, "Yes, Peri! Fuck me more. Destroy my form, crack me, shatter me, break me, just please never stop fucking me!"

Peridot was happy to please in that area. 

Lapis' insides finally affirm a very tight grip around Peridot's cock, making it more difficult to move and remembering the form of Peridot's cock like memory foam.

Peridot groans as she shudders. Her orgasm comes swiftly, causing Lapis' stomach to balloon and expand rapidly.

"Yes! Fill me! This is what I was made for!" Lapis cries, followed by a long string of cuss words intertwined with hundreds of mentions of Peridot's name.

Lapis moans as Peridot's orgasm comes to a close, her stomach rivaling her breasts for size.

Lapis gasps as all of a sudden, the cum disappears in a flash, the mass being stored within her gem as energy.

"Ah, and one of the best features," Peridot notes. "This sleeve is self cleaning, making additional rounds very easy."

Lapis shimmies in delight as she realizes what has happened. The energy she had felt incredible. She felt like she could run around the world several times, if she actually had legs at least.

Peridot kisses Lapis' lips, using her tongue to collect Lapis' drool afterwards.

"Let's move over to my worktable," Peridot says, and Lapis' face drops. She hoped they would go for a few more rounds at least, but she understands if Peridot wanted to continue on with her inventions. Peridot searches around for the thing to carry Lapis once more, producing it from off the ground where it had fallen in their haste.

"Of course, this is where that harness comes in," Peridot explains. Lapis tilts her head, a question dying on her tongue as she sees Peridot's hand reach down in, followed by the unzipping of a zipper.

Peridot's cock pushes through a hidden hole in the harness, peaking just over the top of the cloth. Peridot lifts Lapis up, thrusting Lapis' asshole down onto her cock, causing Lapis to cry out and squirt over the carrier.

Peridot adjusts the harness, probably longer than she needed to as it bounced Lapis along her cock, before standing.

"Let's make some more of these," Peridot suggests. "I've already got several large orders for some of these so I'd like to get moving."

Lapis moans as Peridot bites the back of her neck, sending more ecstasy up her spine.

"Then we can get back to more important things," she whispers into Lapis' ear.

Lapis can only shudder in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what's coming next for Peridot, but I have a pretty good idea for Lapis.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up will be Lapis worshipping Peridot's balls.


End file.
